


Sneaking out

by CrayFee



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Other, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: Luz sneaks out to meet up with a certain green haired girl
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Sneaking out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivystream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivystream/gifts).



> This was suggested to me by Ivystream.

As Luz settled down in her bed to go to sleep, her phone bleeped with a text. She smiled happy to see her friends were getting more used to texting before opening it up. It was from Amity asking if she could meet her at the Grom Tree. Her smile grew as she typed reply out. She swung on a coat around her shoulders and rushed downstairs only to eb stopped by Eda.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She said, announcing her presence. Luz froze as she was about to walk out the door. Her shoulders dropped as she turned around.

“I was going out to meet Amity at the tree.” She said as Eda let out a sigh “You know its your bed time kid.” She said “You cant go out right now.” “But-“ “No buts back upstairs missy.” She sighed seeing what Eda meant she muttered a okay as she walked up the stairs. Eda sighed as she went back to what she was doing.

When Luz got up to her room, she was about to send Amity another text telling he she couldn’t go when she saw a plant glyph out of the corner of her eye. Having gotten a plan she sent Amity a text telling her she would be there soon as she activated a glyph making a plant slide from her bedroom window to the outside. She let out a squeal of excitement as she slide down it before running towards the tree.

She ended to running back to the house after a blissful hour of hanging out with her green haired friend. She climbed back up the plant. When she entered the room she was faced with Eda sat on her bed. Before she was able to explain herself Eda let out a sigh.

“Where were you?” she asked. Luz said the first thing that came to mind “I was helping hooty! He got stuck in the tree again.” Hooty dashed through the window “Try again.” He said. Luz let out a nervous smile “I meant king?” The demon jumped onto Eda’s shoulder.

“Your bad at excuses kid.”


End file.
